User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 7: Love Robbery
Hanna, Caleb and Aria walk inside. '' '''Aria:' Hi, Catie. Nice to meet you. Catie: Nice to meet you too. Hanna: Nice place. Xav: Thanks! Hanna: Uncle Xav! Hi! While Xav and Hanna catch up, Catie goes up to her room to see the note from 'Alex'. She opens it and reads what it said. '' ''“I don't think you want to see this biting you in the ass now do you? I need you to do something for me. Go to Victoria's bouqiue tomorrow after school. Come alone.” '' ''Along with the note is a picture. The picture shows Catie cheating on her final exam of the previous school year. She nervously puts it away and walks back downstairs. '' ''Meanwhile Sarah and Kaylin are making schoolwork at Kaylin's house. Sarah: What did you get? Kaylin: I got three and a half. Sarah: Yeah so did I. Kaylin: Great! Sarah: I wonder if Dani talked to Ari yet. Kaylin: Yeah, I'm not sure either. Tori walks in. '' '''Tori:' Kaylin I want to speak to you. Kaylin: Um, me and Sarah are- Tori: Now please. Sarah: It's okay Kaylin, I have to go anyway. Sarah gets her things and walks off. '' '''Kaylin:' What was that for? Tori: It's just that. Well, we never talked about that one night. Kaylin: Oh that. Kaylin gets up and shuts the door. Kaylin: Well what did you expect? Mom died, and I didn't really want to talk about that day. I just wanted to forget it. Tori: I just wanted to say sorry, because it's been killing me. I really messed up that day. Kaylin: Wow Tori, never thought to see you sentimental. Tori: There's a lot of things you don't know about me sis. Kaylin: Anyway. I'm gonna go see if Kieran is home. Tori: Boy drama? Kaylin: I just need to talk to him. Dani is in her room, wearing pyjamas. She is jumping around, lip syncing to Britney Spears, and dancing. Catie stands in the doorway. Dani turns around and sees her there. '' '''Dani': How long have you been standing there? Catie: Long enough to see that unfold. It's silent for a few seconds. Catie: '''But don't worry, nothing I haven't seen before. '''Dani: '''Okay quick question. Why are you here and not with your cousin? '''Catie: Because I need to show you something. She shows Dani the letter, and Dani reads it. '' '''Dani:' Well are you gonna go? Catie: Well yeah, of course I will. Dani: Of course? Catie: '''I don't know about you, but look, A is scaring me. I don't want it to hurt my family. Me and my dad have been through enough this past year. '''Dani: With the divorce and all? Catie: '''Yep. '''Dani: Well do you want me to come with you? Catie: No, it said to go alone. Dani: Okay. Well I hope it all works out. Catie: You and me both. You and me both. It's Friday, and weekend is upon them. Catie is getting ready for school. Hanna knocks on the door. '' '''Catie:' Come in! Hanna: '''Good morning. '''Catie: Hey Hanna. Where's Caleb. Hanna: Oh, still sleeping. They nod and it's a little silent. '' '''Hanna:' So, want me to drive you to school? Catie: How long are you here? Hanna: Oh right. Well, two weeks if everything goes right. Catie: Okay. And sure drive me to school. Hanna: Is there a problem? You seem a little tense. Catie: No. No, there's nothing. Hanna: Okay, weirdo. Aria knocks on the door. '' '''Aria:' Hanna, what are you doing up so early? Hanna: I was going to drive Catie to school. Aria: Okay, do you want me to come? Catie: If you guys wanna check out the school, by all means come! But after school, I have something to do. Aria: Sure! Hanna: We don't have anything else to do really. Catie: Okay, great! Catie's phone starts vibrating. She gets up and walks to the corner of the room. '' ''“Aria and Hanna? Interesting duo, maybe I can work with this.. And remember, don't tell anyone where you're going today. -A” Catie looks up. '' '''Catie:' Okay, ready? The liars are in math class. A lot of others are also there. Kieran and Kaylin are sitting next to eachother. '' '''Kieran:' I had a good time last night. Kaylin: So did I. I'm glad we could fix some things. Kieran: Yeah. I'm so happy this has all been sorted out. Kaylin: Yeah. They laugh. Dani, Ari, Sarah and Chad are sitting in a group together. Chad: '''So, does anyone get this? '''Ari: Nope! Dani: Agreed with Ari. I've never been good with x's and y's and whatever it all means. Chad: Yeah, me neither. Zach: '''Hey are you all working? '''Dani: Sorry, Mr. Fraiser. We'll get to work. Zach: Okay. Good. Catie is sitting with Yazzy, as well as Hanna and Aria, who have come along with Catie. '' '''Aria': I'm so sorry about your friend. Alex right? Catie: Yeah, Alex. Yeah, it's been hard, but we're pushing through. Hanna: We were in a similair situation like you guys. Us and our friends, Spencer and Emily, lost our friend Alison. She went missing, but she was found dead a year later. Yazzy: Wow, that must have been so hard. Hanna: It was, but we're pulling through, just like you. Catie: That's good. The school bell rings, and the schoolday is over. Hanna and Aria go back to Catie's house, and Catie heads to Victoria's boutique. She arrives, and sees the store is empty. '' '''Catie:' Victoria? Victoria enters. Victoria: Oh hi darling! What can I do for you? Catie: '''I was just looking for, uh, a nice outfit for the fall. '''Victoria: Well it ain't fall just yet darlin', but anything to help! Catie: Thanks. Catie walks to the back of the store, looking for anything that could be a sign of A. Victoria calls her. '' '''Victoria: '''Catie sweetie I'll be right back okay? Look out after the shop okay? '''Catie:' Okay! The door opens and closes again. Catie looks around some more. She even goes to the bathrooms to see if there is anything there. But there is nothing. Suddenly the door opens, and shuts again. '' '''Catie:' Vicky? There is a silence. '' '''Catie:' Victoria, is that you? Catie walks over to the front of the store, but suddenly a black figure runs up to her. Catie: What the.. The black figure pushes a bag of something into her hands and pushes her over. She falls into a pile of clothes. The black figure runs away again. Catie takes a while to get up, but by the time she gets up the police have already arrived. '' '''Kelly:' We heard a commotion. Kelly spots the bag. Kelly: What the hell? Victoria runs in. Victoria: I heard something was wrong. Catie: This isn't what you think. Victoria: Catie dear you wouldn't. Kelly walks over to Catie. She takes the bag and opens it. Inside is the money from Victoria's cash register. '' '''Kelly:' You're in a lot of trouble missy. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts